ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinterklaas Ghost
Not to be confused with Sinterklaas The Sinterklaas Ghost is the ghost of a recently deceased fireman in Rhinebeck. History A Rhinebeck fireman would dress up as Sinterklaas for the annual celebration in December. After he died, the fireman manifested in his Sinterklaas persona. Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.15). Egon says: "... And it turns out that "Sinterklaas" was simply a recently deceased fireman who used to play the part for children." Since he had the connection through roleplay and through that roleplaying, judging children, the ghost targeted children. Due to the timing of his death with the increase in haunting by aggressive spirits with Bogeyman-like tendencies, the Sinterklaas Ghost attempted to siphon energy from children and accumulate enough power to evolve into a Bogeyman. Ray Stantz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.15). Ray says: "He's evolving. In life, he had a connection to Sinterklaas through roleplay, and through that roleplaying, judging naughty children." In the days leading up to the Sinterklaas Festival, the ghost sent manifestations of Zwarte Pieten to issue threats to his targets. One of the targets' fathers, Wally took the situation seriously and called in the Ghostbusters the next day. Egon Spengler only had trace Ectoplasmic Residue and snow for evidence. The precipitation was tinged with psychokinetic energy. He decided to check Tommy's bedroom one more time for a solid reading before he, Peter Venkman and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz moved on from Wally's house. As Egon walked up the stairs, his P.K.E. Meter detected the Sinterklaas Ghost's presence. He decided to try and drive the ghost outside to Peter and Melanie. The room turned out be to be filled with snow and Zwarte Pieten manifestations. Angered with Tommy's absence, Sinterklaas became invisible and flew off to the next house. A Red Lightning strike coupled with a scream led Peter and Melanie to the ghost's next target, a girl across the street. Peter came up with a simple plan of having Melanie go around the house and trap the ghost from behind. Peter entered the house and stalled it. The ghost stated the girl was his because she was naughty. Peter looked around and saw a broken cookie jar. He attempted to dissuade the ghost and let her off with coal but it refused to change course. The ghost opened its mouth and began draining energy from the girl. Peter fired off a warning shot to stop it from feeding. Melanie finally arrived. She jammed a Trap through its back and left it sticking out of its chest. Before the ghost could react, Melanie opened the Trap and captured it. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria hard cover collection, on page four, the Sinterklaas Ghost appears in the middle left side of the background. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #11 References Gallery SinterklaasGhost01.jpg SinterklaasGhost02.jpg SinterklaasGhost03.jpg SinterklaasGhost04.jpg SinterklaasGhost05.jpg SinterklaasGhost12.jpg SinterklaasGhost07.jpg SinterklaasGhost08.jpg SinterklaasGhost09.jpg SinterklaasGhost10.jpg SinterklaasGhost11.jpg SinterklaasGhostMassHysteriaHC.jpg|As seen in credits page of Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Legends